


Stuald fanart

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: my old stuald fanart
Relationships: Gerald Broflovski/Stuart McCormick
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Description:
> 
> Finally got the hand of drawing them together without fail. Besides the hand .-.
> 
> After googling south park metrosexual dads back in October I stumbled into FrankenPup’s art of the sp adults, and that when I saw stuald. The fanfics man, there is very little of it, most of them incomplete. Don't get me started on JimNed, yet another underrated ship.
> 
> I also figured out how to add the darken shadow thingy which is the opacity.
> 
> I attempted to get the background of Stark's Pond close as possible and its actually pretty impressive. Might as well upload it separately because I loved how it turned out so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted June 27 2017, on dA


	2. Stark's Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The background image of Stark’s Pond


End file.
